


Buy Me Flowers, Talk For Hours

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Open Relationships, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: How did she always end up in these strange situations? Here she was minding her own business when suddenly she had two wizards vying for her attention. Why now?





	Buy Me Flowers, Talk For Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Two Princes by Spin Doctors  
> This piece was part of the Sing Me A Rare B: Side OS Competition Spring/Summer 2018. I had a choice of song and I could choose my own pairing. All characters, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.  
> I'd like to thank my alpha and beta who will be unveiled at the end of this competition.

Average. Ever since the end of the war seven years ago that's how her life has been, and Hermione was perfectly content with that. Or that’s how her life had been up until almost eight months ago when two wizards from her past suddenly reappeared.

She had been attending a fundraising gala for St. Mungo's when she was approached by Ernie Macmillan to dance. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. While Ernie was nice enough and a fellow member of the DA, the two of them tended to butt heads on a variety of topics, including his holier than thou attitude.

But that night she saw a side of him she had never seen before, he was an absolute gentleman, and he’d even apologised for his sometimes less than stellar personality.

They'd danced one song, and as the last chord started to fade, he talked her into another. He led her around the dance floor for a second and even a third dance before she pointed out that if they kept dancing together, then people might start to think there was something going on between them.

“Let them wonder,” Ernie replied in his posh accent.

A slight frown tugged at the corners of her lips, but his next comment changed that.

“I like you, Hermione,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. “And I'd like to go out with you sometime.”

A tap on Ernie's shoulder, just below where her hand rest stopped her from saying anything.

“I think you monopolized the lady’s time long enough, Macmillan,” the newcomer said, a pointed look directed at Ernie. “There are others here that would like to dance with Hermione.” He turned and smiled at her. “If she would like to, that is.”

Her eyes widened when she realised who had joined them. “Terry,” she whispered. “I didn’t realise you were back in England. When did you get back?” She glanced back at Ernie. “Do you mind?”

The dark look he was giving Terry didn’t waver until he processed Hermione’s question, and he turned a winning smile her way. “Of course not, love. Why would I?” He stepped back and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before placing it in Terry’s waiting hand.

Hermione returned his smile. “Thank you, Ernie. I just haven’t seen Terry since we spent all of our eighth year studying for our NEWTs and he left for his dual healer/doctor programme.”

Terry waited until Ernie had disappeared before he pulled Hermione into his arms and started leading her around the dance floor. “To answer your question, I finished the last of my classes and residency earlier this year before taking a couple of months off to travel. I returned to England a few weeks ago.” He smiled down at her. “How are you doing, Hermione?”

She stared at him for a moment before she internally shook herself and returned his smile. “I’m doing well,” she replied. “And you? Are you back for good?”

His sky blue eyes glittered with excitement as he told her he was indeed back for good.

* * *

Groaning in frustration, Hermione tugged on her hair, trying to get her mind back on the task at hand rather than the two wizards that had sent her life all topsy-turvy.

“Hermione,” a gentle voice questioned. “Are you okay?”

Looking up at one of her best friends, she shook her head. “No,” she whimpered. “No, I’m not.”

Pulling her into a hug, Ginny pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “What’s going on?”

“I—I…” she trailed off on a sigh before she stomped her stocking clad foot against the floor. “Dammit, Ginny! I don’t know what to do!”

“Let’s sit down,” Ginny said as she led her distraught friend over to a table and chairs to the side of the bridal shop's dressing rooms. Once the two witches were seated, she looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Now, is this about your two, what have the _Prophet_ started calling them?”

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. “My princes,” she sneered.

Ginny smothered a giggle. “Well, you are the princess of Gryffindor, so it’s only fitting.” She winked at Hermione.

“Ugh, don’t remind me of that ridiculous name. It’s almost as bad as the Golden Trio moniker they gifted your brother, fiancé, and me with during the war. It always sounds so sleazy and makes me feel so dirty, especially since I see Harry and Ron as nothing more than younger brothers.”

This time Ginny didn’t even try to hide her laugh. “Yes, I’m glad you don’t see my fiancé as anything more than a brother. Although I would love more than anything to have you as my sister-in-law, I know that’s not in the books for you and Ron. Maybe one of my other brothers, but not Ron.”

Hermione’s eyebrows drew together as she thought about what Ginny had just said. “Maybe Charlie since I don’t know him all that well, but even then your family has felt like my own ever since I had to send my parents away so that it just feels weird. Yes, I have my da and mum back, but there’s still somewhat of a rift between us that I don’t think will ever be healed after what I did especially since they still live in Australia.”

“Maybe not completely,” Ginny agreed, “but I saw you with your parents during their last visit, when you thought no one was paying attention. You all have come so far since you first returned their memories. They love you and always will, but they have a hard time showing it now.” She waved her hand in front of her. “Enough about our families. I want to know what’s going on between you and your princes that has you so stressed. I thought things were going well? Or as well as can be for a witch openingly dating two wizards.”

“That’s the problem!” Covering her face with her hands, Hermione screamed in frustration.

Ginny looked at her confused. “I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

Letting her hands drop, Hermione looked up. Whisky met russet and the sadness reflected in Hermione’s eyes nearly broke her friend’s heart. “Things are going so well with both of them that I’m finding myself falling for both of them. I never expected this, or really wanted it if I’m honest, but this is where I’m at.”

“Why can’t you have both?” Ginny shrugged. Still not following Hermione’s line of thinking.

Hermione huffed. “Do you think either of them would be okay with that? And can you imagine the pitch day the press would have? They’re already having way too much fun with me just seeing the two of them.”

Ginny tsked. “Pish-tosh! Don’t let the press, or even the masses, dictate your life. What you do with your life is up to you, and in this case Ernie and Terry also.” She grasped Hermione’s hands in her own. “What you need to do now is figure out who your heart desires. Go and talk to both of them. Tell them how you feel and see what they say. If they feel the same way, then that’s great. If not, then they’re not meant for you. It doesn’t matter if it’s just one of them or both.”

“You’re right,” Hermione mumbled as she slowly nodded her head.

“Of course, I am,” Ginny replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Ginny! Hermione! I’m so sorry I’m late. It took longer than I thought it would to get back from Galapágos,” a new voice said.

Discreetly wiping her eyes, Hermione was grateful for Ginny when she jumped up and greeted their friend. By the time Ginny was done hugging and saying hello to Luna, Hermione was back in control of her emotions. She stood and smiled at her other best female friend.

“Hello, Luna,” she said. “Did you have a safe trip?”

“I did,” the blonde witch replied. She tilted her head to the side and stared at Hermione for a moment before a soft smile graced her features. “Trying to decide between Ernie and Terry?”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “How’d you know?”

Luna’s cornflower blue eyes sparkled as her smile grew. “Between you and me, both wizards are quite the catch. Terry is a true gentleman who will treat you as you deserve, and isn’t scared of your brilliance or your career. Ernie is just edgy enough to keep you interested in the long run.” She placed her hand on Hermione’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “In the end, whoever you go with will be perfect for you.” Luna turned back to Ginny. “Now, let’s find some bridesmaid robes.”

Hermione stared wide-eyed at Luna, as she dragged Ginny off through the store. Just before Ginny disappeared around a corner, she looked over her shoulder and sent a concerned look back at her best friend and bridesmaid.

“I’ll be fine,” Hermione whispered to her just before the redhead vanished from her sight.

* * *

Hermione spent the next week going over everything Ginny and Luna had said, trying to figure out what, or rather who, she wanted. In the end, after days of going around in circles, she realised that speaking with both Ernie and Terry was her best bet. It was another two days before their schedules allowed for her to meet with both wizards in the privacy of her own home.

“So, the reason I asked both of you here today is that we all need to talk.” Hermione paused and looked back and forth between Ernie and Terry. "As you both know, ever since the St. Mungo's gala almost nine months ago now, I have been dating both of you. I've been doing a lot of thinking about my relationships with each of you recently, and I want to know how you two are feeling towards me. Do you see our relationship going further? Or not? And please be honest--we all deserve that."

Not giving a chance for Terry to say anything, Ernie stood up and kneeled before Hermione. “I love you,” he declared.

Her eyes widened as this was the first time he'd ever said anything close to those words.

Taking advantage of her stunned silence, he continued, “I come from a long line of purebloods, and I'm a descendant of the Hebridean prince, Airbertach. I can offer you anything you want in the world, all you have to do is ask.”

“Oh,” Hermione whispered, not sure how to process what he'd just said. “Thank you, Ernie.” She shifted her gaze to the other wizard in the room.

Ernie grinned smugly, as Terry moved from his seat on the sofa to kneel next to the other wizard. He reached out and grasped Hermione's hand in his. Looking up at her, he smiled shyly before finally speaking his piece.

“Pretty much since the beginning I knew that you were it for me. I know I'm not a pure-blood like Ernie, so I don’t have a family tree like his, but I can offer you my heart and faithfulness. And while I'm also not as rich as Ernie, we would work through everything because we're both resourceful like that.” He chuckled. “And I have to admit that the hours we've spent sitting together reading or just talking mean so much to me.”

He tried to hide it, but Hermione didn't miss the nearly silent scoff Ernie made at Terry's words. She turned to look at him. “Do you have anything else you wish to add?”

“You'd never want for anything with me. Don't you want that?”

“I…” she trailed off for a moment before finding her voice again. “Can you both give me a few moments? You're both welcome to go sit out on the balcony.”

“Sure,” Terry replied as Ernie said, “If you insist.”

Without saying anything else, Ernie stood up and made his way over to the doors leading outside.

Terry slowly rose from the floor, and before he left her to her thoughts, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Ernie might be a “prince”, but I know what a prince and lover should be.”

Her eyes widened as he walked around her chair and left to join Ernie on her balcony.

Not moving, she lost track of time as her mind ran away with all the thoughts of what Terry could do to her. With her.

Shaking her head, Hermione had to remind herself that she couldn’t let her mind get carried away with what could happen if she didn’t finally make up said mind.

She hated comparing the two wizards because they had such different personalities and was like comparing quaffles to snitches. So as she’d done before, she decided to look at her time with each of them differently, but this time she had the new information they’d provided her before they stepped outside.

“Ernie,” Hermione thought as she stood up and made her way over to her kitchen. Passing by the doors leading to her balcony, she caught sight of the wizard she was currently thinking about quietly staring at the park across the street from her building. Entering her kitchen, she set about making a cup of tea.

The time she and Ernie spent together was usually out in public, sometimes at upscale places, but not always, and for someone such as herself who has no issue staying at home and ordering in, going out all the time stressed her too much. Something else she realised as she thought about her time with Ernie was that they’d only gone to the Muggle world once or twice. While it wasn’t that big of a deal, the Muggle world was a very significant part of who she was so she wanted whoever she ends up spending the rest of her life with to be comfortable crossing over into the Muggle world.

She had to laugh over the time she met his parents. They were very nice to her and didn’t treat her any different because she was Muggleborn, but what had made the whole evening entertaining was their crup puppy. He’d escaped from his little room while they ate dinner and practically crawled into her lap where he was content to stay for the rest of the evening. The only time he let her out of his sight before Ernie escorted her home was when she’d gone to use the loo. And even then, little Maximillian stood outside the door, waiting patiently for her to finish.

“But do I see myself spending the rest of my life with Ernie and being happy?” Hermione questioned herself. Her mind flashed back to only a few minutes ago when he declared his love for her. It had not only caught her off guard but now that she thought about it, what he said felt rather impersonal even if the phrase was the opposite.

“Now, about Terry..." Hermione sat down at the little table in her kitchen nook, trying to move on to the other wizard in her life, but her mind kept going back to what Ernie said earlier. As she continued to think about his declaration and other comments she finally came to a decision about the former Hufflepuff.

Terry had given her lot to think about today also, especially with his parting comment, but she wanted to steer clear of it since it had already clouded her mind once today.

“Stay on target, Hermione,” she groused to herself before taking another sip of her rapidly cooling tea.

Standing up, Hermione polished off the last of her cuppa and went over to her kettle to prepare herself another. As the hot water splashed into the ceramic mug, she was transported back to one the best dates she’d had with Terry where he’d surprised her one Saturday afternoon with a trip to his favourite Muggle tea shop. They’d spent nearly two hours in the little shop sampling different teas and making their own blends.

Looking down into her mug, Hermione smiled knowing that one of their concoctions was currently steeping on her countertop.

She loved the time they spent together at either of their homes and in both the Magical and Muggle worlds. Terry loved to spoil her by sending her fresh cut flowers to her office at work, but what made each bundle so special was that they were handpicked from his own garden.

Her other favourite date with Terry was the day he met her parents. Unfortunately, her parents had not been able to visit England in the last year, but Terry had willingly sat with her in her living room as Hermione skyped the older couple. She laughed out loud when she realised that it was something she knew Ernie wouldn’t be comfortable ever doing.

Picking up her mug, Hermione turned and made her way back to her living room. Making her way over to the doors leading outside, she joined Ernie and Terry.

“Have you come to a decision, Hermione?” Terry asked as he stepped closer to her, but stopped, leaving enough distance between them so she didn’t feel crowded.

Hermione nodded. “Yes, I have.”

“And what did you decide?”

She turned towards Ernie. “Yes, I have feelings for both of you, but I’m not comfortable trying to form our relationships into a triad and I don’t think either of you would disagree with me.” Hermione stepped closer to Ernie. “After all of the thinking and soul searching I’ve been doing, I’ve realised that my feelings for you are closer to that of friendship rather than a romantic relationship. Also, I need a more open, emotional connection with my partner and while you’re a very understanding wizard, I don’t feel we want the same things from a relationship.” She fell silent for a few moments, waiting for him to reply. When he didn’t say anything, she whispered, “I’m sorry, Ernie.”

Taking a deep breath, Ernie stood up tall as he turned to face Hermione. “I can’t say that I’m happy about your decision, but I do respect it. We may no longer be dating, but I would like to have coffee with a friend sometime.”

Hermione smiled. “I’d like that, Ernie.”

He glanced at Terry. “Take care of her,” he said before he stepped back into her flat to floo home.

Once they were alone, Hermione turned to face Terry, but before she could say anything, he blurted out, “Just go ahead now and put me out of my misery.”

She laughed. “Now why would I do that, Terry? I’m not here to tell you no, I’m here telling you yes.”

Terry’s eyes widened before he laughed with joy and pulled her into his arms. Hot tea splashed over both of them, but Hermione waved it away with a flick of her wand before she banished the nearly full mug to the small table on her balcony.

“Thank goodness,” Terry muttered, “I can't imagine my life without you in it.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his while the aroma of her long forgotten tea wafted up from the little, glass outdoor table.


End file.
